Taken For A Reason
by LoVeR1727
Summary: Kagome was living the life having everything she wanted & the greatest boyfriend but even great people have dirty secrets. Many years ago her great grandfather made a contract with an offer with Inuyashas grandfather & that offer was never claimed until Inuyasha came & claimed it but he didnt want money he wanted her & her life is about to change for the good and bad. Rated M! R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

AN: For anyone who read this when I first posted this story, I changed a lot of things! I think that the changes will make this story better!

**Warning: Mild Sexual Stuff!**

!

!

!

!

!

!

_**"Tell me what you want," He whishered into her ear. His voice was so sexy it made her lower side feel like something she had never experienced.**_

_**"I- want yooooo-" He stuck one of his fingers inside her. "Ahhhh..." She cried out in pleasure. "St..ugh stop!" She cried/moaned out. He came to her ear and started licking all over it. It sent more pleasure to her.**_

_**"Do you really want me to stop?" He asked so calmly.**_

_**"Y-y-esss!" She cried as he hit her in a spot that only he knew of.**_

_**"Just let go and release," He comanded.**_

_**"Ughh... n-never!" She objected.**_

_**He didn't like her objecting to his command. He started sucking on her nipple roughly because he knew that was her weak spot and he knew that she loved it. With his other hand he gropped her other breast hard and with his claws he started pinching her nipple. He also started rubbing the her woman hood all over.**_

_**"Ahhh... ughhhh...ughhh..ughhh," She couldn't stop herself from feeling the pleasure that she was feeling right now. No one had ever made her feel the way he does. Not even her boyfriend.**_

**I'm cheating on him right now... **_**She thought.**_

_**Kagome... Kagome... Kagome.. Wake up!**_

**Who is that**_**? She asked. **_**Huh? Whats going on?!**

"Kagome wake up!" Yuki said. Kagome started moving and groaning. _Yuki...? Whats she doing here? _Kagome asked herself.

"Kagome wake up class is over!" Yuki said once again, as she taped on Kagomes shoulder. "Unless you wanna stay.."

"Ughh... " Kagome groaned. She opened her eyes and saw her classroom."Did I fall asleep again?"

"Yeah, good thing we took our final before you fell asleep, or else you wouldn't graduate... You okay Kags? I mean you've been sleeping in class for the past two weeks," Yuki asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just been up studing hard, to make sure I graduate. Ahhhhh," She yawned. "I'm so glad I'm finally done with school!"

Yuki got up and picked up her things and sighed. "Yeah, but we still have college."

Kagome got up and all her excitment was gone away. "Ahhhh, thanks for the reminder! Haha, good thing I graduated early, so I can take a year off and figure out what I want to do for the rest of my life..." She said as she exited the room.

"Wait, I thought you were going in you fathers footsteps. You know take over his bussines," She said as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah.. I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't want to go into buissnes, and I don't know what else to do. Thats why I'm taking a year off to figure out things, like what I'm going to school for."

Yuki nodded. "Okay, enough talk about college. Soooooo what are we going to this summer? We could hit the clubs, go shopping, go on vac-"

Kagome interrupted, "Ughhh, sorry but this summer my family and I are going to Europe.. I wish I could stay, or take you, but we're leaving in a week. And I can't stay home cuz they think I'll throw some huge party, which I probably would. Haha, and my dad said that this was a family vacation. No friends. Sucks for me. Huh?" Kagome paused to look at her friend. "Not having you is gunna suck! I'll just have my stupid family."

"Its gunna stink not being with you all summer.." Yuki said as she started to tear up. "Who am I gunna be with all summer?"

"Awww don't worry I'll call from Europe, and who else?! You have Yura, Azumi, Kumiku, and Kiyoko.." Kagome said as she hugged her long time bestfriend.

"Yeah, your wright. I have a lot of other people, but I won't have my bestfriend..." The tears started to fall.

"Stop crying! If you cry then I'm gunna cry too!" Kagome said as wiped away the tears that were forming. "Hey, I gotta go. My moms fixing this dinner with some important person tonight. I think its one of my dads bussines partners."

Yuki nodded and gave Kagome a hug then went the oposite way that Kagome was going. Just as Kagome was going to her car someone stopped her. It was her boyfriend. "Hey you," Kagome said as she turned around and kissed him.

Ren Maaka was her boyfriend, for the past three and a half years. He was the hottest guy in school. They always had a thing for eachother even though he was a Jounior and she was a freshman, when they started dating. But they've known eachother since elementry school. Their moms are bestfriends and always had get togethers. But when Kagome turned 8 she stopped going with her mom.

*Flashback*

Kagome didn't like Ren when they were younger. He was always mean to her. Not to mention that Ren was a half demon. In pyhsical features, he came out like his mom. She was a human and his father was a wolf demon. He had normal ears and no tail, but he got the fangs, eyes, claws, and demon speed and everything else from his father. He had short silver hair with hints of black. It was more like a dark matalic color. He also had green eyes, they were the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen.

He was always stronger than her and she didn't like that, but she was also pretty strong for her age. He always punched her and kicked her. She never knew why he was like that, but that didn't stop her from punching and kicking him back. She wasn't the type to just stand there and take it, she was always a fighter.

Kagome didn't go back to his house until she was in 7th grade. She had no choice, but she had gone to dinners at other places with them; but for some reason she didn't like going to his house. Maybe it was because he intimidates her. The party was their mothers and Kagome couln't get out of it. She had seen Ren at school, but never talked to him. He was in 9th grade, so they had no classes. Until he got moved to her P.E. class. Until then, she hadn't really noticed Ren.

He was strong. Built. For his age, but it was probably becuase he was a half demon. He was tall, muscular, and handsome. He had changed from a chuby little boy to a handsome teenager. She had also changed. She had started to develope in places that others hadn't. She didn't know, but he had started to notice her. Not as the girl that he'd known his whole life. But as a women. A women that he wanted. Kagome was mature for her age, and he liked that. He never had a thing for imature people.

Kagome was about 5' feet in 7th grade. She had a butt and she was already a B cup. She wondered why she started blooming so early when her friends didn't start till they were in 8th grade.

Kagome knew that at the party there would be a lot of hott guys there, so she made sure to dress pretty. She didn't want guys to think that she was a kid; she wanted them to see her as something else. She wore a baby blue dress that stopped on her thighs. It wasn't too short, but it was short. It was strapless and it was silky. It flatered her curves, but it also complemented her big baby blue eyes. She wore her brand knew silver heels. It made her about 3 inches taller than she really was. Kagome didn't need make-up to make her look prety, but she still wore it. She put on mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss. And with that she just looked so beautiful.

When they arrived there, her parents went off to go talk to their friends. Kagome saw Yuki there so she went to her side.

"Wow, Kagome, you look so pretty!" Yuki touched Kagomes dress.

"Haha, thanks! Soooo wheres everyone at?" She asked looking around.

"Mrs. Maaka said to go to the game room, that thats where all the kids are at. But I don't know where thats at," She sighed.

"I do! Come on lets go!" Kagome grabed Yuki's hand and set off to go to the game room.

Kagome still remembered that house. She was here all the time when she was little, and if she still remembered right, then the game room would be on the third floor and would be the last door on the left. And she was right. The game room was right there.

Kagome opened the door and walked in, and everyone turned around because she was just so breath taking. "Come on Yuki," Kagome said. "Hey," Kagome said her friend, Azumi.

"Wow, Kagome! You look stunning. And your eyes! Omg! They just look so much better then they usally do. Wait, not they arent pretty and stuff.."

Kagome laughed. "Haha wow thanks.. I think?"

"You think?" Azumi asked sarcastacly, "Anyways guess what I heard someone talking about?" She said as she set her drink down.

"Haha, whatever! And what were they talking about and who did the talking?" Kagome asked as she grabbed a drink.

Azumi picked up her drink and took a sip. "Mmm.. well they were saying how hott you are and how mature you are for your age. Ohhh, and how you have big boobs. And guess who was saying all that? Haha.. he's in this room..." She said teasingly.

"I don't know. Who is it!" Kagome looked around the room.

"Its Ren,"Azumi said.

"Hahaha! I never thought about him noticing me that way!" Kagome said as she set down her glass of punch down.

"Well he is! I think you should go over there and talk to him!" She said.

"Haha no! I've never liked him. Never. Not even when were kids. And if he wants to talk to me let him come to me," She said before Mrs. Maaka came up and told the kids to come outside because they were about to eat.

Kagome, Yuki, and Azumi all left together. They had a blast outside. There was a band there, so they danced. In the middle of the dancing Kagome took her shoes off and thats when she noticed that there were a pair of green eyes on her. Kagome turned and made straight eye contact with him, and she smiled at him, then she turned around and kept on dancing.

"Kagome he totaly wants you!" Azumi and Yuki both said at the same time.

"You have to go talk to him! You know how cool it would be for you to date an 9th grader?! Very!" Yuki said.

"Now go talk to him!" Azumi said as her and Yuki were shoving Kagome.

"Ugghhh, fine! But I'm not going up to him. He's gunna come to me!" Kagome smiled.

She fixed herself a tad bit before turning around to find him still staring at her. She smiled at him and gave a slight blush. Then she turned around and walked away. She went to the rose garden, and started touching the flowers all the way down the path until one pricked her finger. "Oww!" Kagome jerked her finger away. She picked it up and saw the blood start coming out.

"Here let me see it," Someone said from behind her.

Before Kagome could speak, someone had her finger in their mouth. "Ren..? Wha-what are you doing.. here?" She asked as he sucked on her finger; it sent chills all over her body and she started to get a warm sensation on her lower stomach.

He let go of her finger, and started walking closer to her. She started backing up, until she was against the rail. "You wanted me to come here."

"Ughhhmmm. I didn't think you would come," Kagome said as she pushed him away, but he wouldn't move.

"Why not?" He asked. His face was inches from hers.

"Because I didn't think you would notice me. But you did. You've been staring at me all night," She smiled up at him while trying to pushing him back. She managed to push him away from her a tad bit. She got under the moonlight and you could see that she had a smile on her face.

"Why did you think I wouldn't notice you?" He asked moving closer to her.

"Be-because its been years since we last saw eachother and I never thought you would notice me. You know being older than me and all," She said trying to push him away from her again.

"Well I am. I'm very interested in you," He said leaning in closer to her.

"Wha-" She tried to say, but found Ren's lips on hers. _My first kiss... Wow, his lips are so soft._ She thought. They kissed longer than they both expected too, but sadly they had to break it up when Ren's phone went off. They both stopped kissing, but stood there for a few minutes starting at eachother._ For such a young age, she knows how to kiss... I wonder if I was her first. I want to be her first in __**everything**__.. _He thought

Before he left to go attend to whatever his mother wanted, he told her that he would look for again, tonight, and that he wouldn't forget what just happened. He was about to leave, but he came back and and kissed Kagome. He picked her up and set her on the rail and they remained that way for a long time..

He was her first kiss, but surely not her last. That day was the beging of a romance between the two of them, but they didn't offically start dating until two years later.

*End Of Flashback*

Kagome pulled away and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could spend your last day of being a Senior together.. if you know what I mean?" He said moving closer to Kagome. Kagome gave a slight laugh. Then she put her hands around his neck, and he leaned down and kissed her some more. He was moving her closer to the hood of the car and then picked up her feet and started moving his hands further and further down her thighs...

"Mmmmm..." Kagome moaned out. He was starting to get her panties, but she pulled him away. "Not here," She said getting up.

"Well then why don't we go somewhere more private," He said still holding her. "How about my place?"

Kagome pushed him him away and got up to fix herself. She sighed. "Sorry, I can't. My dads having one of his bussines partners over and I have to be there," She said making a face.

"Why do you have to be there?" He asked.

"I don't know. I think because he thinks I'm taking over his bussines and probably wants me to get started on attending meetings. Ughhhhh.. come with me!" She said hugging him. "Maybe we could sneak off to my floor.." She giggled. "And finish what we started..."

Ren looked at her and smiled. "Well I would gladly accept your invitation Miss Higurashi. Since in the futur we will be bussiness partners, and maybe even more than that.." He smiled.

"Ahhhhhh, I love you!" Kagome said as she kissed him.

He laughed and picked her up. " First of all we need to get you out of those school clothes. Come on I'll take you to go get something ummm... _nice_ to wear."

Kagome and Ren went off to the mall to find something for her to wear. They spent an hour trying to find hersomething. Kagome and Ren left the mall with Kagome wearing a strapless mini dress. It was a black dress that complemented her curves.

Ren and Kagome got out of his car and started walking up her steps with their hands locked together. When they reached the door Kagome turned to him and said, "I'll do the speaking. Okay? Because I know how to work my dad. I'll tell him that your gunna help me look at colleges since your already in college and stuff. But anyways... I doubt he'll say no!" Kagome laughed and gave him a kiss. Then they both walked into her house.

"I'm home," Kagome called out to her mother and father as she was walking to her humungous living room.

Her mom came to greet her daughter at the entrance and took her aside. "Sweety Pie, your late. You've kept our guest waiting for two hours! What took you so long?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "No matter. Come sweety. Theres someone..." She saw Rin and sighed. "Ohh, I'm sorry Ren, but this is family buissnes. Do you mind if we speak first, and then you can come back?" She asked him.

"Mom! I'm not a child anymore! Stop treating me like one! And Ren can stay. He's gunna help me look at colleges tonight," Kagome said to her mother.

"Sweet Heart.. no this doesn't concern Ren. I'm sorry Ren, but I would appreciate it if you came back a little latter," She said.

"No mom he's gu-" Kagome got cut off.

"Its okay Kagome. Its gotta be something important. Call me latter and we can look at the colleges tonight," He said acting like a gentlemen.

Kagome sighed. "Alright.. Mom can you give us a minute," She asked her mom.

"Alright, when your done go to your fathers office. We'll be waiting. And Ren I'm sorry, again," Kagomes mom said then she left.

"Its okay Mrs. Higurashi, I understand. There's no need for you to be sorry," He said.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and said goodbye to Ren then walked back to Kagomes dads office. As soon as she was gone he turned to Kagome. He was about to speak, but she spoke before him. "Well it looks like there was no need for this dress.."

Ren smiled down at her. "Don't worry, it won't go to waist.. it'll be sexy for the two minutes that it'll be on you.. But anyways, Call me latter. I want to make sure I enjoy your last day of being my little high schooler," He said with a grin.

"Ren! Shhhhhh! There could be a maid coming and hearing what you just said! I would be dead, and so would you!" She said hitting him on the chest.

Ren laughed. "Its not like anyone can hear what we're saying right now,"

"Yeah your right," Kagome smiled up at him. "Ahhh, I guess I have to go now," She stretched up and kissed him. "Bye," She said.

He grabbed her and gave her one last kiss. "Bye," He said and walked out of her house.

But he was wrong. A pair of dog ears heard everything and he wasn't happy about what he just heard, but he did like that Kagome was like that, though.

Kagome just laughed and walked off. She went down to her fathers office which is all the way down the left hall way. "Okay, so what.." Kagome got lost in her words when she saw _him_. She soon realized that she got lost in her words by the sight of him. "Ugh.. ummm what did you want Dad? I'm kind of bussy."

"Honey, don't be rude. Say hello to our guest," Mr. Higurashi said.

Kagome turned to the stranger on her fathers couch and streched out her hand for him to shake it. "Hello, I'm Kagome," Kagome shoke his hand and turned back to her father. "Well anyways Dad, me and Ren are gunna do something and we need to get started on that," Kagome said.

"Do what?" Her father asked.

"Look at colleges."

"Honey, you just finished high school, why would you need to look at colleges?"

Kagome couldn't think of anything to say. _Ah-ha! I got it! _She thought. She was just about to speak, but just then the strange man started laughing. Even his laugh was sexy.

Kagome turned to him and studied him a bit. She was fascinated by him but even more annoyed at him. She had never seen a man look so so beautiful. He had long silver hair that went down past his butt. He was tall. Taller than Ren, and Ren was 6 feet. She on the other hand was 5 foot 5 inches. He was about 6 feet and 3 inches tall. He Had the most adorable pair of ears right on his head. And his eyes, they were a beautiful golden color. They would draw you in the minute you layed eyes upon them. He was wearing a white button up shirt. The first three buttons were un done and it showed his nice body. He wore a pair of nice black pants too. His clothes suited his body perfecty.

"And what's so funny? Did I say something funny?" Kagome asked the stranger. She waited for a resoponse, but he didn't say anything. He just stared at her, with a cocky grin on his face. She turned her attintion back to her father.

"Why do I have to be here, Dad?" Kagome asked.

"Love Bug... something came up. Somthing that I have no say in. Only you do," Mr. Higurashi said, while trying not making eye contact with Kagome.

"Okay, well can we get this over with? I have stuff to do before we go to Europe next week," Kagome asked.

"Love Bug.. your not going to Europe, anymore," He said.

"What?! What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything, Sweety Pie." Her mother said.

"Then why can't I go?" Kagome asked sitting down on the couch.

Just then the stranger got up from his place on the opposite couch. "Because I said so," He said.

_Wow, even his voice is sexy.._ She thought. _Woah! Snap out of it Kagome. _She said to herself. "And who are _you_ to tell me what to do?!" Kagome asked getting up from the couch and walking twords him.

"Well I'm your new... hmmmm how do put this?" He thought. "Owner."

_My owner? Ahhh, hell nahhhh! _She thought. "Son of bi-" Kagome was about to say.

"Honey! Honey! This is Inuyasha Takahashi.." Her father interrupted her.

"So? I don't give a..." Kagome held back on what she was about to say. "I don't care who he is. He doesn't own me, and besides what does he have to do with me?"

"Love Bug... he has a lot to do with you. Mr. Takahashi here... well you see a long time ago your great grandfather made a contract with Inuyashas grandfather," He paused to look at how she was taking it. "A contract that helped the Higurashi family a lot. In that contract it stated that they could have anything from any Higurashi Family. _Anything, _or _anyone._ In return for thier help and no one has taken the offer... until now," He said to her.

"So?" She asked like she really didn't get what he was saying. "I still don't get why he says he's my owner. Just pay him or something."

"Kagome, Inuyasha is here to take the offer that was made in the contract," He said without looking at her.

"And? He wants money doesn't he?" She asked.

"No... He wants... He wants," He toke a breath, "He wants _you_."

Her face was shocked. "W-w-what? Why me? I'm not going! No! You can't do this to me! Daddy, please tell me this is a joke!" Kagome started laughing. "Hahaha ofcourse it is! Is it a 'last day of high school joke' right?" No one answered. "Right?!" Kagome had tears forming in her eyes. "Right?.." She was pleading her father.

He shoke his head. "I'm afraid not. To be honest, I didn't even know about this contract until he braught it to me a couple weeks ago. I tried to see if it was authintic and if there was a way to get out of it. And it was and there's no loop hole. Kagome, I'm sorry theres nothing that we can do," Her father said looking down, trying to hide the tears.

"Come on!" She yelled, tears spilling out of her beautiful

"Kagome, you will have anything you want, you can visit your family and you'll only be there for two years," Inuyasha said.

"No!" She yelled at him.

"You have to, or else your family will loose everything. Are you really that selfish to take everything away from them? Huh? Are you?" He was looking down at her. She could feel his breath on her.

"... " She didn't say anything. She looked up at him, with tears in her eyes. Her emotions were so scrambled up. She felt mad, sad,and most of all she was angry. Angry at her parents, at life.. at everything. _No its not their fault, its __**his**_. She thought.

What happens next was no accident. Kagome balled up her fist on her good punching hand and poped Inuyasha right in the face. Inuyasha was so shocked that she could hit so hard, that he went straight to the floor. Kagome jumped on him and started punching him as hard as she could. Her parents were screaming at her to stop, but she wouldn't. One of her fathers men pulled her of him. He pinned her hands behind her back and started dragging her away because she wouldn't stop stuggling to break free to go back and beat Inuyasha up.

"Okay okay, I'm done!" She yelled. Kagomes hair was messed up and she had tears running down her face. She looked back at the room and saw that she didn't even on scratch on him. "Let me go!" Kagome ordered the guy. "Let me go! Let me go!" She yelled. "Dad! Daddy! Please tell them to let me go! Please!" Kagome pleaded.

"Let her go," He ordered.

Kagome fell on the floor. She wiped away the tears and stood back up. When she looked back into her fathers office, she saw Inuyasha walking her way. And he didn't look so happy. Kagome didn't even have to think about what to next. She ran away from her fathers office, and her house. She was outside before she stopped to check that to see if anyone was running after her. To her surprise there was only one person walking twords her. It was Inuyasha and even though he was walking, she ran. She ran all the way to her garden and she was close to the front gate of her house. She was only a couple feet from the front gate, but then someone grabbed her waist and slamed her right into something hard. It knocked the wind right out of her. Kagome was left gasping for air. Her waist was in so much pain and all she wanted was to wrap her hands around it. But her hands were stuck being pined. She tried to pull her hands free, she looked up and found herself pinned against a tree by a very sexy, strong and pissed Inuyasha.

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

**AN:** I hope you guys like it! So **PLEASE **review and tell me how you like it! If you didn't like it or want to tell me something to make this story a lot better please send me a message!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

**Warning: Sexual stuff coming up!**

Inuyash grabbed her hands and pinned then above her head, with one hand. With the other he grabbed her face in it. "Just exactly do you think you are?" He asked her. "No one hits me! No one!"

_How did he catch up to me so fast?.. He was just walking.. _She thought. Kagome looked down at the ground because she refused to look at him. She had tears falling out of her eyes.

"Look at me!" He yelled.

Kagome jumped at him screaming at her and looked up at him. "What! What do you want with me!?" She yelled at him. _He's so beautiful... And he looks so familiar.._ "Ughh" She groaned at the pain that came from her stomach. She so badly wanted to crouch and hold her stomach but couldn't.

He was about to yell at her, but he heard her dad yelling for her. "Da-" Kagome was about to yell out for her father, but found his hand over her mouth.

"If you scream, I'll kill you. Then I'll take everything away from your family, and leave them with absolutely nothing," He said to her. "Now are you going to scream?" He asked, and she shook her head. "Good." He dropped her hands and uncovered her mouth. Then grabbed her shoulders and pinned her against the tree.

He father had stopped calling for her, so now Inuyash could speak angin."You can't get out of this, so you might as well accept it." He said to her.

"No!" She yelled back. "Never! I will NEVER go with you!" She scrame at him.

Inuyasha sighed. "I tried being nice, but thats done with. You have no choice. You either go with me, or I take everything away from your family. I'll leave you so broke and I'll make sure no one helps your father with whats left of his bussines. Are you that selfish to do that to your family?" He asked.

"No... but why me? I'm nothing to you..." Kagome cried. "If I went with you what would I have to do?"

"Like I said, you will get everything you want, you can visit anyone you want, and you can do as you please..." Inuyasha said. _And you'll have to be mine. _He thought.

Kagome was silent for minutes, thinking about what she was going to do. Whether to stay and wait for him to take everything away from her family, or to go with him and leave her family alone. _No, I can't do that to them..._ She sighed. "That doesn't so bad.. I guess. Alright. Fine. I'll go with you, but know that I'm not going cuz I want too.. Its for my family." Kagome said to him.

Inuyasha just laughed, and let go of her shoulders. "Good. My guys will be here in three days to get your things. No latter than three days, so enjoy your last three day.. with your family." He said as he walked away.

"Wait! How long will I be with you?" Kagome chased after him.

"Two years. Like i said." He said turning to look at her.

"Two years! What? No! Hell no! Thats too long!" She yelled at him. "I have a life! I have college, and other things to do than be with you for.. for two freaking years!"

"Sorry, but the contracts states that I can choose how long I want to keep the item, and I choose two years. If you don't like than oh well. I could keep you forever if I wanted." He said looking down at her. "If _I _wanted too."

Kagome stared at him and then began to speak. "What about.. college and-"

Inuyasha cut her off. "What? You wanna go look for colleges? I thought you wanted to go upstairs and fuck that guy that was with you." Inuyasha looked down at her and smirked.

Kagome's face suddenly turned red. "Ugh.. ugh.. how.. how.. did you.. Whats it to you? Its.. its none of your business what I do or don't do!" Kagome turned around hide her face from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned her around to face him. "I heard you talking about it, and its all my business now, since your gunna be _mine_." He said. "Ohh, and I don't want you to see him tonight, tomorrow, or ever. Okay? You will _not_ see him ever again."

Kagome started to laugh. "No, you can't tell me who I can and can't see. Ohh, and that _guy _is my boyfriend and I will see him when I want." She said.

"So do you go around and fuck every _boyfriend_ of yours?" He asked coldly.

Kagome walked up to his face and slapped him, "That _boyfriend_ is the love of my life! I've been with him for a long time and he's the _only_ one!"

Inuyasha clenched his teeth and felt the sting on his face from the slap; He started walking twords her, and she started backing up, until she was against the tree, once again. "You will do as I say." He said looking down at her. "You are mine now. I don't want you having a boyfriend, ever. You will break up with him and never see him again. Is that understood?" He asked.

Kagome looked up at him, and she smiled. "Haha no, I don't think so. He's my boyfriend and thats how it's gunna stay. You can take me away from my friends, family, practically my whole entire life. But can't and will not control my life." Kagome said as she walked away.

Inuyasha walked after her and grabbed her arm. "You will do as I say!" He yelled to her.

"No!" Kagome said as she yanked her arm away. "And guess what? I'm going to go inside and call him and we're gunna do it! Yeah, I'm gunna have hott, sexy sex all night long, with MY boyfriend. And there's nothing you can do about it!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Do that and you'll regret it. Oh, I swear you'll regret it." He said.

"The only thing I'll regret will be being with you!" Kagome said as she walked away. But Inuyasha wasn't just going to let her go like that. He grabbed her arm and swung her right into his chest. Kagome looked up at him and opened her mouth to shout at him, but found his lips planted hard on hers.

Kagome struggled to break free from his lips, but it was impossible. He was so rough, that it hurt her. He nipped on her bottom lip and that made her feel something thats she had never felt with Ren. It was wrong though, but in a way, she liked the roughness in his kiss. But then again she had a boyfriend and she was not about to cheat or give up on him. So she did the only thing she could think of and bit him. Just then Inuyasha let go and looked down at her and she smiled right at him. His lip was pouring blood, but not enough to where it would be a serious injury.

But he didn't act pissed or angry. He was smiling down at her and Kagome didn't like that smile that he was giving her. It was a smile that said "I won." Kagome acted without thinking and slapped him so hard on the right side of his face and then on the left side, again. "Dont you ever kiss me again." She said with so much venom in her voice.

Inuyasha was shocked and furious that she just slapped him, but he kept very calm._ She'll pay for everything that she's done to me tonight. Just you wait Kagome... _He thought. He gave her his famous smirk, then walked away. He didn't follow, or say anything, he just went to his car and drove away.

Kagome was surprised that he just walked away without saying or doing anything to her._ I'm probably gunna pay for this latter. Oh, great! _She thought. Kagome walked back to her house and went inside and headed upstairs, but her parents stopped her.

"Honey! What happened? Where have you been?" Her mom asked.

"Mom, I was talking to my new _owner_. You know the guy thats making me go with him, so you guys can keep everything." Kagome saw the sadness that suddenly appeared on her face, but at that moment she didn't care about what she felt. "Now if you excuse me, I want to spend my last three days of freedom, with Ren." Kagome walked away.

Kagome walked to elevator and got into it. Thats when the tears started to fall, once again. "Should I go back to apologize?" She asked herself. "No, I can't be worrying about her feelings, when I'm the one leaving." She wiped her tears away and got off the elevator on her floor and headed to her room.

Her room was the master bedroom on her floor. She had a king size canapoy bed. Her room was a black and so was all her furniture. She had a desk, three dressers, a flat screen tv, and a bookshelf to match her bed. The one thing she loved most of all was her window, though. The window was tall, really tall. It opened like a door, and it lead to a canopy and right beside that was a tree. It was a really beautiful cherry blossom tree. She used that tree to sneak out in her early days of high school before her parents trusted her to stay out late.

But at the moment Kagome didn't have the mind to think about those days. She felt weak and did the only thing she did have the strength to do. She cried and ran to her bed. _I can't be doing this.. I have to be strong. I can't let him beat me... _She grabbed her phone and dialed Ren's number.

"Finally," He said. "What took you so long? Nevermind that, I'll be over in a few."

"Okay. Hurry, though." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome have you been crying? You voice sounds weird." He asked.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror, and she looked bad. Mascara was running down her checks and her eyes where covered in black. She needed to fix herself up before he got here."Its weird because I want you."

Ren laughed, then hung up the phone. Kagome went to her bathroom to wash her face. She didn't want to show any sign that she was crying, and to fix her hair. Kagome stood there staring at herself in the mirror._ What made him want me? _She touched her lips. Remembering that rough kiss he gave her. Then Kagome saw the cut on her lip from him nipping on it. It wasn't big at all, but it was deep and thats what made it hurt.

"Oww," Kagome winced when she touched it. "That stupid bastard!" She yelled. Even though Kagome hated Inuyasha so much right then, she couldn't help but feel something inside her when she thought about him. "How will I tell Ren?" Kagome asked herself. "How will I tell him that I have to go live with some guy for two years.. How?" Kagome was about to start crying but just then Ren walked into her room.

"Kagome? I'm here.." He said.

"Ren! Ugh I'll be out in a minute.." Kagome wiped away the years that were forming and looked at herself in mirror, one last time to make sure she looked nice. She walked out of the bathroom to go meet Ren, he was waiting on her bed with a huge bear.

Kagome smiled. "Whats this?"

"Well, its a graduation present.. What? You don't like it?" He asked looking at her shocked face.

"I love it, but I didn't ask you to get me anything." Kagome went over to her bed and grabbed the bear. "Thanks" She said looking at him.

He leaned in kissed her. Kagome winced at the pain, when his lips touched hers. "Whats wrong did I hurt you?" He smiled.

"No. But I cut my lip on something and it hurts." She leaned in to kiss him.

"Oh, wait, I got another little present for you." He pulled out two white sticks out of his pocket.

Kagome looked at what was in his hands. "What are those?"

"Its a joint." He saw the confusion written all over her face. "Its weed.. What? Are you scared to try it?" Ren asked sarcastically.

"I..I've never done that Ren. You know they drug test the archery club every month, so I could never do it. If I did it I would get caught and kicked out and I would be so dead when my parents found out." Kagome turned around. "So yes, Ren, I'm scared to do it."

"Come on, your out of school and remember you promised me." He turned her around.

"I'm still in the archery club, Ren." Kagome walked away. "And.. and that was like what a year ago."

"It was 6 months ago Kagome.." He corrected her.

Kagome squinted her eyes at him. "I swear it was a year ago."

Ren laughed and shook his head. "I want to be the first you do it with. Just like I was your first kiss and the first and only guy you've been with." He walked towards her, but she turned away. "And I heard that if you drink a lot of pickle juice, it'll be out of your system in less than a month." He smiled at her, but she still wasn't buying into it. "Look I've heard that there's other stuff too that can help take it out of your system."

Kagome walked away from Ren because she didn't want any sign of guilt to appear on her face. "Ugh.. yeah.." Kagome sighed and turned around to face him. "I guess I'll do it, since I promised you." She smiled. "You know I've always wanted to know how it felt like, Yuki was always saying how amazing it felt.. and now finally get to know how it feels. But it better be out in a month!" She smiled up at him. "Ohh, and remember to get a lot of pickle juice!"

Ren smiled at what he just heard. He picked her up and kissed her. He told Kagome to open a window so that the smell wouldn't stay in the room. Once she opened her window, he got out his lighter and lit his joint and smoked it.

Kagome held hers, not knowing what to do. "Ughh, Ren, how do you do this?"

He blew out and turned to her. "You hold it like this," He showed her how to hold it. "You smoke it like cigarette but you hold in the smoke for it to affect you, then you blow it out."

"You know I never liked you smoking this. And I've never done anything this bad or illegal before, but whatever. There's always a first for everything." Kagome put her joint in her mouth and lit it up. She inheld the smoke and held it in, but she wasn't so good at it, and started coughing. But she tried it again, and a couple minutes latter she started feeling very light and her heart was beating fast. "Ren.. my heart.. its..its beating fast." Kagome tried sounding panicked but couldn't help but feel very chill.

"Don't worry, its supposed to happen." He smiled._ I am her first in everything.. like I said I would years ago... _He thought. He'd never forgotten what he'd said about her all those years ago. Kagome nodded and kept on smoking it till it was gone. She felt so good, and her body felt weightless. Nothing could ruin the could she was on right now. Not even the fact that she has to go live with Inuyasha, or the stress of life. She just felt so chill and everything looked so clear, like 3D, in her eyes. Ren leaned in and cupped Kagome's face in his hands and kissed her. Even his kiss seemed different to her.

Kagome started to laugh as he started kissing her neck all the way down to her big perky breasts. She let a moan escape. Ren started taking off her dress, but Kagome got up and stood in front of the bed, so she could finish taking off her dress. "Ren..." She said teasingly, so he would look up and he did look up. With him being high, her body looked so sexy, like a godess. She was wearing a blue strapless bra and a matching pair of panties. He got up to go touch her beautiful body, and he stroked her big butt.

"Kagome.. your so beautiful." He started kissing her stomach, while rubbing her butt. He picked her up and took her to her bed.

Kagome laughed. "Your just saying that.. " Kagome started undoing Ren's shirt but she was taking to long so he took it off for her, along with his pants.

Now they were both naked. Ren laughed and started kissing her, once again. He stopped kissing her to go kiss the rest of her body. He started on her neck and kissed and licked her all the way down to her boobs. He pulled off her bra and started sucking on her rosy pink nipple. Kagome moaned, at the pleasure that he was making her feel. He boobs were her sensitive spot and he liked to take advantage of that.

Kagome arched her back because the pleasure he was making her feel, felt so good. He started groping her other boob while he sucked on the other, and Kagome started moaning even more. She started getting wet at every thing he did to her boobs.

Ren stopped sucking on her boobs and went to go pull off her panties. He could already smell that she was wet and that was making him get an erection. He started rubbing her womanly part slowly, to tease her. He knew she hated that so he kept on doing it. Ren decided that he'd teased her enough and he stuck two fingers inside her, still rubbing her with his other hand. Kagome kept moaning as he sped up his speed. He pulled out his fingers and licked them. "You taste so good..." He said.

Kagome laughed. "Your just saying that.. Ughhh.. Re-hhh uggghhhh.." Kagome moaned. Ren bent down and started licking Kagome. She gasped at how good it felt because he had never done that to her. "Mmmm...mmmm ughhh ughh" Kagome kept her eyes closed. She bit on her lip to stop herself from moaning, but she couldn't. Kagome moaned louder than she expected herself to.

Ren enjoyed hearing the pleasure that he'd making her feel, so he decided to make her feel a bit more better. He stuck his tongue inside her, and Kagome gasped so loud and she arched her back even more. He wiggeled his tongue inside her enjoying every moan that escaped her lips. He decided to go back to boobs. They were just lying there. Not getting any attention With his free hands he groped them roughly. If he had his claws he could pinch them and make her feel even better, but Kagome made him cut them off. She said they did more pain then pleasure and said it was either he cut them off, or the wouldn't do stuff again. He didn't want to stop pleasing her the way he did, so he cut them off.

After a while of doing that, Ren stopped and went back to kissing her stomach. He wanted her so bad right now, so he positioned himself to enter her. In one thrusted he was inside her. He moaned at how good it felt. She was so tight that it made it feel even better. Kagome wrapped her legs around him to put him in even deeper inside her. "Ugh ugh ugh ugh.." Kagome moaned.

Ren smiled at the pleasure he was sending her and he decided to speed up. Kagome also started moaning louder and faster. "Faster!" She ordered. "Faster! Faster! Fast-ughhhh.." Kagome was being pleased. Ren kept up with the speed, and stopped when Kagome had an orgasm The he pulled out and came on her stomach. He was going to go back to fucking her but she pushed him back and got off the bed to get a towel to wipe his cum off her. When she came back he got up to see what she was doing, but she pushed him back down. "Stay down." She ordered. He did as she told him. Kagome went to go take off her necklace because she didn't want it to break, then she went back to Ren.

Kagome stood over him smiling down at him. "My turn" she said. Kagome sat over him and started kissing him. The she grabbed his erection in her hands and started rubbing it up and down. His erection looked so big with her being high and all. She smiled at the sound of him groaning at the pleasure she was making him feel.

"Kagome..." Ren closed his eyes and groaned. "Faster," He ordered.

Kagome sped up. She couldn't go fast like he could, but she could go fast enough to please him. _Up and down, up and down. _She thought. Ren kept moaning. It wasn't fast like he wanted it, but it would have to do. Kagome wasn't an expert with this, but even with her little knowledge she managed to give him a boner. His erection was so hard. Kagomes hand was starting to hurt so she stopped, but he still wanted more.

"Kagome.." Ren looked at her straight in the eyes.

Kagome knew exactly what he wanted to tell her. "No," She said.

"Kagome.. please.. for me." He said so sweetly.

"Ren.. I've never done that, and I'm not starting now. I've already smoked with you.. So don't ask for anything else." She said.

Kagome got on top of him and started kissing him. "Mmmm.." She grabbed his, still hard, erection, once again, and positioned it. She stopped kissing Ren and positioned herself over it. Then fell right over it. They both gasped. "I'm doing the work now." She said and started ridding him, up and down. Kagome was going up and down and that was making her breasts flop with her too. Ren decided to grab her breasts with his hands and started gropping them, roughly. "Ughh ughhhh.." She moaned. With what was left of his claws he started rasping her rosey pink nippels.

Kagome started going faster. Ren enjoyed watching her big breasts flop up and down. Kagome wasn't the type to stay in position, for a long time, so she got up and did it facing away from him. Ren rose up too so he could still hold her breasts in his hands. "Ughh ughhh ughhhh.." Kagome moaned out.

Kagome and Ren kept on going all night long. They tried new positions that they had never done and in new places. In the living room, up against the wall, kitchen hallway, elevator, on her desk, in her closet.. everywhere. Since, Kagome, had the fifth floor all to herself she made it like a home. It had everything that a normal house had. And the best part was that no one could come up there, or enter it because you needed the password the only she had and only she had the button to allow people to pass through. But the best part was that her whole floor was sound proof, it kept noise out and in. No one could hear what just happened up there.

They both kept going till they both climaxed at the same time. Kagome got off him and layed beside him. "Ahhhhh, imagine if someone had seen us." Ren said. "They'd all want you to ride them like you ride me." He smiled. He was very happy that Kagome was the type to try new things.

Kagome laughed. "Well I wouldn't do anyone like I do you!" She said and leaned in and kissed him. "Mmmm.." Kagome was still in the mood and so was Ren. They started having sex late into the night, once again.

What they didn't know was that a pair of golden eyes had seen everything. Inuyasha came back to the Higurashi mansion to see if she really would have sex with the guy. To his luck he found her floor and a window open, and right beside it was a tall tree. He climbed it and saw everything from her crying to her smoking weed to having sex like a maniac. He was beyond pissed, but he didn't want to stop their fun. He wanted to see how she was in bed. To his surprise she looked very very good. He liked how her body was. . What he didn't like was that Ren was touching it and fucking it. He wanted her and he would make her his, one way or another. But one thing was for sure. She would pay him back for this. Inuyasha stayed and watched them fuck even longer than he expected, but when they fell asleep, he left.

The next day came so fast. Kagome was the first to wake up. "Ughhh.." She groaned. "I'm so sleeeepppyy." She yawned, "Oww and sore!"

Kagome streched and hit Ren right in the face. "Oww!... Ahhhh, I'm so fucking tired." He yawned.

Kagome leaned in and kissed him. "Sorry. I guess we went for an all nighter. Ahhhh..." She yawned once agin. "Ughh.. I'm all sticky.." Kagome got out of bed. "I'm taking a shower.. wanna join me?" She turned around to face Ren.

He studied her naked body for a few moments before answering. "Nahh, I wanna go back to sleep." He closed his eyes.

Kagome stood there. "You sure?" She asked suductivly. "You don't want to help me clean these off?" She touched her boobs and brushed her hair off it. Ren looked up at her and smiled and got off the bed. "Yeah.. thats what I thought." Kagome walked off to her bathroom.

Her bathroom was humungous. It had a hot tub and a shower big enough for ten people, and it had a normal bath tub and a shower big enough for three. It had about five sinks down a a straight line, and it had two toilets. Her bathroom was blue with a floral print.

Kagome went to her smaller shower and turned it on. She liked her water very hot and thats how she set it. Ren came up behind her and grabbed her. He started kissing her roughly. "Mmmm..mmm.. Ren in the shower." Kagome pulled away and got into the shower. Her hair was getting wet and sticking to her body. Ren watched Kagome get all soaked from outside.

He liked watching her touch her body as the water soaked her, but he like touching her even more. Ren got into the shower and grabbed Kagome by the stomach and put her against the wall. "Re-hhhnnn.." Kagome moaned as he kissed the back of her neck. "Ugh..ughh..." He started touching her stomach and worked his way down. "Ughhh...ughhh..Ren.." She moaned as he started playing with her.

Then in one thrust he was inside her once again. "Ugh!" She squealed. Ren started banging her against the wall because of how fast he was going. "Ugh! Ugh!"

"Kagome, am I hurting you?" He whishpered in her ear sarcastically.

"No.. just let me put my hand on the wall first before you start again. Kay?" She smiled.

Ren laughed. "You ready now?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Ugh-" Before Kagome could answer he thrust back into her. "Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Rehhhhnnn.. F-f-fast-ugher," She moaned and Ren obayed. In the back of her mind she knew that if Inuyasha found out about this he would punish her. But at the moment she didn't care about that. She only cared about enjoying her last days of freedom before she would have to go and leave everything behind. She might have to pay for what shes doing but right now shes just going to enjoy the ride.

!

!

!

!

!

AN: Thank you for the reviews! I will try to update soon so you all can read the story! Please review and tell me if you enjoyed this chapter or not! Oh and please check out the poem I wrote for The Hunger Games and tell me if its okay or not! (:


	3. Chapter 3

**I DONT OWN INUYASHA!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

Kagome was on her way to archery practice because she really need to shoot some arrows to get things off mind. Ren had left right after showering and said he'd be back later. And when later comes she's going to have to tell him about the contract. She doesn't want to but she has to. _I've been with him for three years.. How am I supposed to just stop being with him? Is he gunna wait for me or move on? _"I can't think about this anymore. I'm just gunna start crying again.."

Kagome wiped the tears that were already forming and pulled into the parking lot of the Archery Club. "Time to blow some steam," She said then got out of her car and walked to the entrance. Kagome started walking to the locker room to get changed, but the head coach called her over. "Hey, Coach sorry I'm late, but I'll go get changed fast then go to the practice field." She was about to walk away when the coach spoke.

"Kagome that won't be necessary. Just go get your stuff and feel free to leave." Mrs. Sato said.

"Wait! What?" Kagome stopped her in her tracks. "What do you mean leave? Am I being kicked out?!" _Ohhh God! She found out about the smoking! But how! _

Mrs. Sato looked at her weird then answered, "Your parents called and said that today was you last day here. Didn't they tell you?.." She looked even more confused then Kagome.

"No, they didn't say anything. Did I do something wrong? Am I not good enough anymore?" She asked desperately.

"Oh, God no, Kagome! You are one of the best students we have here! But it was your parents decision, I suggest you talk to them." And with that Mrs. Sato left.

Kagome stormed out of the club and started dialing her mothers cell, but no one answered. "What a surprise, no answer." She got in her car and drove away as fast as she could. When she arrived at her house she stormed into the house yelling for her mom.

"Kagome please stop screaming." Mrs. Higurashi came into the foyer. "Whats the matter?" She asked.

Kagome looked at her mother and threw her bag on the floor. "Whats the matter?! What's the matter! The matter is that you told Mrs. Sato that I was quitting archery!" She yelled.

"Honey, Inuyasha called and made it very clear he didn't want you going there anymore." She said so simply.

"I don't care what he says! I've been going there since I was five, Mom! Five! What the hell is going on with you! You can't just do that! Thats MY life and I love it there!" She threw he phone at the wall and it shattered everywhere.

"Watch your language, Kagome!" Her mom yelled. "That was a brand new phone and you've just desroyed it." She was shaking her head at Kagome. "And besides I can't do anything now because you will be leaving in a couple days, Sweety Pie. And we can't go against his orders, or he'll do something. So you might as well make the best of your last days here with your family. And you don't need that club, your amazing with or without it. Now if you'll follow me to your fathers office; there are somethings we have to go over." She started walking away.

Kagome followed, but wasn't done saying what she wanted to say. "Oh my God! Does it not matter what I want? Go against him Mom because either way you're going to lose me! Can't you do anything? Don't you love me Mom?" Kagome cried.

Mrs. Higurashi sat down on the couch. "Kagome of course I do! But I can't do anything, I'm so sorry. We tried so hard to get you out of this. We had every Lawyer and Demon Lawyer look at, but there are no loopholes." Her mom started crying. "After we got it we tried everything, and I just dont think I have anymore fight in me after all this time." Her mom started to break down crying.

Kagome looked at her mom through teary eyes. "What do you mean 'all this time' How long have you guys known about this?" She asked.

Her mom looked at her and started to cry once again. "We've known for about a year and a half. We di-" Kagome cut her off before she could finish the sentence.

"You've known for a year and half!? Why didn't you say anything to me!?" Kagome sprung up. "You didn't think that it wasn't important to tell me?" Kagome broke down and started crying.

"We didn't want you to worry, Kagome. We wanted to make sure that there was a way to get out of it, but there wasn't. Nothing can break that contract because it was signed in blood and that is the most sacred type of contract to demons. If we break it, or go against it then our family will be in shame and no one will want anything to do with the Higurashi family. But we did try.. We tried everything.." Mrs. Higurashi started crying. "We offered him money, land, businesses, everything, but he only wanted you.."

Kagome was cunfused. _He wanted me.. From the very beginning? Why me.. Does he know me? Ohh, great I'm gunna have to live with a psycho who wants me for God know what! _She looked at her mom. "He wanted me and only me? Why me?.."

"Thats what I asked myself so many times, but he would never say why he wanted you or how he knew you," She walked over to Kagome and took her hands in hers.

"Mom.. I don't even know him and now I have to go with him for two years.. How am I supposed to be someone else? I've been with Ren for three years and now it's coming to an end.. I thought I was going to marry him. That we would be happy for many years to come. And now.. Now I'm supposed to just go with another man..? How am I supposed to do that!" Kagome fell on her mother.

"Honey, you and Ren have been apart before and you were perfectly fine with it." Mrs. Higurashi stated and got up to get tissues for her and Kagome. She handed Kagome a tissue and she could she that she was cunfused. So she tried to explain to her what happened. "Don't you remember? It was the same day we were leaving for that meeting in Paris, when you came home from school, I asked you how your day was and you said that you had broken up with Ren. I remember it because I wanted to stay with you, but you insisted that you were fine. And you were because I called you the next day and you told me you found someone new. You told me somethings about him like that he was from St. Matthews School and that you met him at The Fighting Club, when you used to go and that he was sweet. But you broke up with Ren for him, I'm for sure because I asked you were going to date him and you said maybe." She looked at Kagome and she looked more confused then she had ever been. _We broke up..? I dont remember anything from that time. Not the guy or how we met. I don't even remember why or when I left The Fighting Club._

"But when we arrived from Paris a month and a half later you two were back together. I didn't ask you anything because during that time we found out about the contract, so I didn't pay any attintion to it." Kagomes mom got up to go get a glass of wine.

"How come I don't remember any of this.. I can't remember us breaking up or the guy or what happened during that time. I only remember you leaving and arriving. Do you know his name?" Kagome searched her pockets for her phone, but she didn't find it. _Where did it go? _She asked herself. Then she remembered that she threw it. "Oh yeah.."

"I believe you said it was Bankotsu Hara of The Hara family. They own the wealthiest gaming business." She stated.

"Bankotsu..? Mom I have to go do something." Thats all she said before she left running out the office and into the elevator. _I can't remember.. Why can't I remember! _As soon as the elevator stopped she ran to the phone in her room and dialed Ren's number.

It rang a couple of times before he finally answered. "Hey Baby," He said so simply.

"Did we ever break up!?" Kagome rushed to ask.

He was silent for a couple minutes before he answered. "Huh? Where's all this coming from?"

"Just answer the damn question! Did we or did we not?" Kagome asked again.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Did we ever break up... Wait nevermind just come over. We need to talk about something." Then she hung up.

Kagome went down to her desk and turned it on. As soon as she was on, she went straight to Facebook to look Bankotsu Hara. And as soon as she did she saw that they were friends. _Why would he be my friend on here if I don't even know him... Or I just don't remember him. _She needed to figure all this out because something wasn't right, she could just feel it.

She typed _Hey._ to him and he responded

_Hey? Why are you messaging me after all this time? _He said

"What?.." _What do you mean? _She responded.

_It's been almost two years since I last saw you.. You didn't say anything to me. You just stopped talking to me and you quit coming to the club. What happened to you? I thought that you wanted to be with me but I guess you just used me. I don't want to talk to you. I've moved on so leave me alone. _Then he got off. "What did he mean? I don't remember anything from that month." Kagome sat there for a few minutes and just re-read the last thing he said. She was so zoned out that she didn't even realize Ren got there until he spoke.

"What the hell is that? You were messaging some guy?" She turned around and saw him standing right behind her. "Well? Are you going to answer me or you going to lie about it?"

Kagome got out of the chair and looked at him. "Did I break up with you to date him?" She asked.

"So your just going to switch the conversation when I can clearly see that you were talking to him!" He yelled.

Kagome just looked at him like he was crazy. "I asked you the question first over the phone! And yes I was talking to him because I want to know what the hell is going on! So answer the damn question! Did. We. Break. Up?"

Ren looked at her and shook his head, "Yes.. Yes we broke up, but it was only for a day or two."

"Then why don't I remember anything?" Kagome got closer to Ren. "Did something happen?"

Ren looked at her and shook his head. "No. Not that I know of. So what's the other thing you have to talk to me about?" Ren went and sat down on her couch, but Kagome kept standing.

"Ren... I don't know how to tell you this, but-" Ren cut her off and walked over to her.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked.

Kagome started backing up. "Yes.." Then the tears started forming.

Ren walked over to her and grabbed her. "What?"

"I don't have a choice.. I have to go away for two years because of a contract.. H-he doesn't want us to-" Ren cut her off before Kagome could finish the sentence.

"A contract? He? What the fuck does that have to do with us? Are you just making up this contract thing to leave me for someone else?" He asked.

Kagome sat down on her bed, "No! No of course not. I would never leave you if I didn't have to, Ren, I promise." She could see the disbelief written all over his face. "Look I don't wanna fight. I'm leaving in two days. I won't see you for two years... I don't know how we're gunna make it work.. If we're gunna make work. But I think we could try without being together." She smiled up at him, "We could try to be together. It'll be like when we first started dating when I would sneak out to see you."

"Two years huh?" Ren stated. "I don't know if I could do that. I don't know if I could share whats mine, and stand on the sidelines watching you be with someone else."

"I won't be his, I'll always be yours. I only love you." Kagome looked up at him. "We can try to make it work, Ren. This doesn't have to be the end."

"Your right this doesn't have to be the end." Kagome felt her heart lighten with that little sentence. "This is the end." He stated so blankley.

The her heart sank. "W-what? No. No. Ren! We can try!" Kagome got off the bed with fresh tears falling.

"Im not gunna wait for you Kagome." He said and started walking away.

"What about when you said you loved me and that you'd always be here for me!" Kagome yelled after him.

"I do love you! But how am I supposed to just wait for you when you could be off with someone else!" Ren turned around to face her.

"Your supposed to trust me! I love you, Ren! Please don't do this..." Kagome said.

"Do what? You already broke up with me." Kagome was in pain. "I fucking love you, but not enough to wait for you."

Kagome felt as if the world was crashing on her. _First the contract then the news of us breaking up and now.. Now this.. _"I meant for a short time. Ren, not for a long time. Just two years.. Maybe not even that.. We could be together secretly.."

Ren laughed at what she just said. "Just two years? Things change Kagome. And they can change in a second. Just like things changed with us just now. And what makes you think I want to watch whats mine in the distance? Whats mine is mine and only mine! And I would show everyone that you belonge to me and only me!"

Kagome couldn't handle the situation any longer. "No they changed because you want them to! I would be you yours! I could never love anyone as much as I love you! You wouldn't have to see with someone else because I'm yours!" She started crying even more, "Don't you love me? Or did you find someone else?"

Ren laughed at that question. "I didn't make things change. You did. And even if I did or didn't, its not your problem anymore. I love you, but I will not be that pathetic man who can't claim whats his. Goodbye, Kagome." Ren started heading twords the door.

She felt like she'd just been kicked in the gut. "Ren! No! Please no, I love you!" Kagome cried after him.

As soon as Ren got to the elevator he turned around to face her. "Love is a strong word, Kagome. I do love you, but not enought to wait for you. Goodbye, I'll get someone to pick up my things later." And then the elevator doors closed. Leaving her alone on her empty hallway to cry.

Kagome couldn't believe what just happened. She'd planned on ending thing with him anyhow , but it still hurt that he didn't want her. He wasn't even going to fight for her. And the break up was just going to be an act; she would do anything to see him even if Inuyasha didn't want her to.

She ran to her room and tried to call him, but he wouldn't answer the phone, and after a while it said that the number was blocked. "No! No this can't be happening! This can't be happening.." Kagome fell to the floor crying, but she eventually got off the floor and onto the bed and as soon as she fell on her bed she fell asleep.

****Kagomes Dream****

_Where am I?_ Kagome asks herself.

Its dark, but she can still see the trees, well the outline of them. A warm breeze blows by her and it makes the little hairs on her neck stand up. _I'm in a red dress. No in a... What? What is this? _She got up to look around. But then she hears movement behind her and once again the hair on her neck stands up.

"Hello? Is there someone out there?" She asks as she turned around to see who was there. Then someone laughs, and this time its directly behind her. Kagome turns around and thats when she sees him. Inuyasha. She wants to run, kick, scream, do anything, but she can't. Its like she's not in control of her body anymore.

Inuyasha laughs and gives her a smirk. He raises his hand up, and she sees his claws. They have blood on them. Then all of the sudden Kagome feels wet. Her stomach, her chest, her arms, and her legs. They all feel wet. She looks down and see blood. _I'm drapped in blood.. It wasn't a dress. _She told herself. _It was my blood. _

She looks back up at him. She feels so out of breath and trys to say his name, but nothing comes out. _I can't breath! Am I dieing. No I'm what.. hyperventilating. _Then all of the sudden her feet give away and she crashes onto the earth. Hard. And when she lands on the earth she can feel the grass poking onto her, she can feel it on her body and not through her clothes. And thats when it hits her. _I'm naked._

Kagome stares up at the night sky, still trying to catch her breath. Then he comes over her, watching her, analyzing her._ I think he's enjoying watching me suffer. But why?_ Kagome asks herself. _What's so special about me?_ Inuyasha kneels down beside her, and with his claw, he runs it up and down her face_. I don't know what he's doing, but it feels good. _Kagome closes her eyes to enjoy the sensation he's making her feel.

"You like that, huh, you little bitch?" He asks her. _Bitch? Am I a bitch? Am I enjoying this? _She asks as the fogyness starts settling in. _Have I lost too much blood? Am I dieing now? I feel so weak. _She asks herself.

Kagome can't manage to keep her eyes open. They just feel so heavy. They keep opening and closing. And when she opens her eyes she finds him staring at her. He's right above her with his face inches from hers, and he still has that smirk on his face. But his face looks different. His eyes are red and he has purple streaks on his cheeks. Then he gets up and picks her up roughly.

He puts her over his sholder, and then slams her onto a tree. _I can't feel my body anymore. My body has gone numb, from the loss of blood. How much blood did I loose? _She asks herself, still struggling to keep her eyes open. She can see him staring at her, into her eyes. And she's afraid of what she sees in him. She sees what looks like a little hint of passion. _Passion for who? Me? _But when he notices that she's staring back at him his expression changes and it turns into hatred, anger, and nothing more.

"I want to play with you, as much as I can, little bitch." He whispered into her ear, then nibbels on it.

Kagome cIoses her eyes because she can't keep them open anymore. She doesn't even know if its from the loss of blood or from the pleasure._ I should be scared, disguested even, but all I feel is pleasure. Pleasure from this monster. I hate my body right now. How can my mind say no, but my body say yes? _Is all Kagome can think before she lets the passion take over.

Inuyasha starts kissing her neck and it makes her feel so good. _I like the way he's kissing me; he's rough and God does it feels incredible._ Then he bites her. _Do I like biting?_ Kagome doesn't know whats going on anymore, either, but she can feel his hands on her. And she likes it; the way they're on her, the way they hold her, the way they scratch into her delicate skin. His lips are on her neck, but never meet her lips, his hands are on her breasts, roughly gripping them, and she likes it. His other hand is on leg, slowly going up, until they reach her womanly body part. Then he starts playing with her and God does it make her feel so good. But she can't even make out a moan. _Why? _Then suddenly with his other leg he spreads her apart.

"What?!" Is all Kagome can make out; she's too weak to even speak, but she manages to open her eyes and see him. Positioning himself. Getting ready to enter her. She can't object to whats about to happen, and she doesn't even know if she wants too..

"Are you ready to be mine, you little bitch?" He whispers then lunges into her..

****End Of Dream****

Kagome woke up from that nightmare sweating and gasping for air. _It.. It felt so real.. _Kagome looks at her clock and sees that it is three in the morning. She gets up and goes to the bathroom to splash water on her face. When she sees her reflection in the mirror, it reminds her of the events that happens hours ago. She could feel new tears forming as she thought about it, so she quickly splashed her face and found her sleeping pills and took one. Not long after taking it did sleep come. But this time she didn't dream of anything.

Kagome woke up the next day at one in the afternoon because her mom barged in and woke her up.

"Kagome! Wake up. Its late and you have packing to do." Mrs. Higurashi said as she opened the window. "The movers will be her in a minute so get up and get dressed. You don't want to make a fool out of yourself looking like a slob do you?" She turned around to face Kagome, who had gone back under the covers. But Mrs. Higurashi wasn't about to let her go back to bed. She pulled Kagomes blankets off the bed and onto the floor. "Wake up. They will be here in no time." And with that she left.

"Goodmorning to you too," Kagome called after her. She still felt groggy and didn't want to get up. She just wanted to stay in bed all day until tomorrow. When Inuyasha will come and take her away from her family and life. But she wasn't that type of person, she had always been an active person and she couldn't just stay in bed all day. So she got out of bed and went to shower.

Kagome didn't take long in the shower because if she stayed longer she would have thought about Ren and she didn't want to cry anymore. She put on shorts and a t-shirt and decided to put her hair in a sideways ponytail. When she stepped back into her room she saw her mom ordering people around.

"Oh, good, your out of bed." Mrs. Higurashi turned to Kagome then turned back to the movers. "Just pack the clothes, pictures, and anything else that my daughter tells you to, just don't pack any furniture. She wouldn't be needing that. Got it? Okay good. Now if you'll excuss me I have business to attend to. Kagome, I'll see downstairs when you finish." And with that she left.

Kagome stood there for a few minutes watching them pack her things. Some of them started with everything that was on her dressers and nightstand while the others went to her closet. She watched them pack up her life and just couldn't stand there being sad about it, so she started packing what was on her other dresser.

"If you guys find any clothes or anything that belong to a guy please put it in a seperate box." Kagome said to them. She picked up the picture of her and Ren and wanted to chunk it into the trash can, but couldn't bring herself to it. She loved him and that wasn't going to change anytime soon, so she decided to pack it into the box beside her. Kagome started packing up her jewelry and then she came across a silver necklace with a fang on it. When she picked it up, she all of the sudden got a flash of a memory.

It was her in the park at night. She was on the floor laying there, crying. But then she got up and stepped on something. The fang.

Kagome fell onto her dresser gasping for air. "Oh my goodness! Miss are you alright?" Asked one of the movers. "Should I call for someone?"

Kagome looked at the necklace. _What was that? A memory? A-a what? Was it my memory?.. _"No.. No, its alright. I'm alright. I just lost my footing.." Kagome said to him. He didn't say anything after that, he went back to work. But Kagome couldn't get those images out of her head. She needed to find out more, but how? She couldn't remember anything about that and had no recollection of what that was or if it even happened. "This is too much.. I-I can't do this.." Kagome whispered to herself. She put the necklace in the box and walked out of her room.

Kagome went to the elevator and was about to push the button when it opened and standing inside of it was no one other then Ren. He didn't even smile at her or say hello he just walked past her to her room. "Ren, you came back," Kagome smiled at him.

Ren looked at her, but it wasn't the sweet gental way he would look at her. It was just as if he was looking past her and not at her. "Well I came to get my shit." He paused and looked at the movers packing her things. "I see that you're still leaving. Guess I didn't mean that much to do huh?"

Kagome shook her head at what she was hearing and thats when it hit her. He wasn't going to come back to her. He didn't want her anymore. "I can't believe you... How can you be so arrogant? Its been less then 24 hours and you act like we've been apart for weeks." She walked past him into her room. "Your things are in that box. I have no idea if thats all of it, but feel free to take it and leave." She pointed to the box and wiped away the tears that were forming.

Ren grabbed the box and walked back to the elevator. "If you find anything else of mine just put it in a box. I'll send for it later."

Before Ren got on the elevator Kagome called out to him, "Why'd you come if you were going to send someone to get your things?" She asked him.

Ren looked at her and answered her question. "I didn't think you'd be here. I was actually hoping you weren't so I wouldn't have to see your face."

Kagome couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "How can you be so cruel to me, Ren? Did I not mean anything to you at all?"

Ren set the box down and walked over to her. "You mean the world to me because you are mine. But I know you're not going to get out of that contract, so there's no point in me trying." Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but he spoke before she could even make a sound. "Don't deny it because you know its true. Are you attracted to _him_, Kagome?" Ren asked as he approached her.

Kagome looked away from him and looked at the floor because she had no idea what she felt for him. He was extremly attractive and when he kissed her she had felt something. But she couldn't be attracted to him from one kiss could she? _I felt something when he kissed me.. That rough kiss.. the way he nibbel- Oh my gosh! No! No. Kagome no._ "No," She looked back up at him. "I'm not attracted to him."

Ren looked at Kagome for a minute then grabbed her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "Ren.." Kagome whispered.

Then he planted a rough kiss on her tender lips and slammed her into the next room. Then pushed her against the wall with him on top of her. He let go of her face and pinned her hands on top of her. But with his free hand he unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his dick and moved her shorts and panties out of the way and slammed his dick into her.

"Ren!" Kagome moaned. Ren was using his demon speed as he fucked her and it hurt her, but the passion over powered the pain. He picked Kagome up and slammed into her and she wrapped her legs around his waist wanting to feel him deeper inside her.

A few minutes later Ren pulled out of her and came on her shirt. He was breathing heavily as he buttoned up his pants then looked at her. Kagome face was flushed with passion and she was also breathing heavily. "You lied." Ren said as soon as his breathing got under control.

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"You lied about being attracted to him." Kagome was about to protest at what he was saying, but once again he spoke before she did. "You wanna know how I knew? Well for one you looked down when you answered me, second when you looked back up at me you has this glazed passionate look in your eyes and lastly, I ould smell your arousal. And I'm positive that it wasn't because of me."

"I-I-I-I.. Your wrong" Kagome couldn't think anything to say to him.

Ren laughed at her. "Your lying. Don't deny it because when you lie your pupils dilate, I can see it." He shook his head at her. "Your pathetic."

Kagome felt tears running down her face once again. "You.. You only did that to make me feel what? Used? Pathetic? Why, Ren? Why would you make love to me and then make me feel like I'm worthless?"

Ren walked up to her and grabbed her by the arm, "To make you feel like your nothing to me. That wasn't making love to me it was fucking not love. You will mean nothing to me after today." He said as he walked away from her and picked up the box then got into the elevator.

Kagome slid to the floor and watching him leave from across the room. She could feel the tears falling faster and faster. She would have broken right then and there if it wasn't for the movers walking in.

"Oh, sorry Miss. We didn't mean to disturb you. Are you alright?" One of them asked.

Kagome quickly got off the floor and wiped away the tears. "Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled at him and walked out the room and into the bathroom. _Oh God.. He used me.. He doesn't want me.. How? We just broke up. How can he not care about me? _Kagome turned on the shower and got in with tears falling out of her eyes.

Kagomes whole floor was empty now. The only things remaining was her furniture and the boxes containting her belongings. She felt so alone in this house. So alone. She didn't have the energy to do anything, but she couldn't just sit there and wait for the next day to come. So she went downstaris and into the kitchen and started getting food out. Kagome started boiling pasta and chopping food up and cooking chicken and mixing ingredients. She was so distracted by what she was doing that she didn't even realize when the maids and chef walked in.

"Miss Kagome what are you doing in here?" One of the maids asked her.

"Making chicken alfredo," Kagome said as she put the pasta in with the sauce.

"Well we can take it from here. Why don't you-" Kagome cut her off.

"No. I want to cook tonight. Seeing as it will be my last day here.." Kagome looked at her then back to the pasta.

"Well why don't you go get ready. The chef can finish making it while you go get changed for tonights dinner." She said.

Kagome wanted to object, but she did have to get ready for dinner so she said alright and left to get dressed.

Kagome looked at her reflection in the mirror, and she looked beautiful. She had a light sea green dress on; it was a strapless sweetheart dress that stopped mid thigh. She had pearl colored flats and pearl earing, necklace, and bracelet on too. Her hair was curled, but it looked like natural curls, and she had eyeliner and mascara on and nothing else.

Kagome finished up getting ready and headed downstairs to the dinning room, but right when she entered her heart stopped because she saw _him. _Sitting down next to _her_ chair. Kagome wanted to flee and she was going to, but at that moment her father saw her and called her over. "Love Bug, don't just stand there. Come and say hello to our guest."

Kagome looked at her father and saw the warning look he was giving her. She knew she had to be nice to him and if she didn't then her family would pay for it. So she walked straight towards him, and was going to have to bite her tongue before she said something she was going to regret. "Hello, Inuyasha. How nice of you to join us for dinner this evening." She literally had to force herself to say those words because God knows how bad she wanted to punch that damn smirk off his face.

!

!

!

!

AN: Sorry it took so long! I hope you guys enjoy it and please review and tell me if you guys liked this chapter! Thanks!

**Remember: Read & REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

**!**

!

!

!

!

Kagome couldn't believe that she was about to eat dinner sitting beside Inuyasha. He was in _her _chair, in _her_ house, and was about to eat the food that _she_ prepared for _her_ family. Not _him_. And to make matters worse he couldn't seem to keep his damn eyes off her. She could feel him staring at her when she wasn't paying attention, and couldn't help but feeling irritated.

Kagome walked with grace to the other side of the table, but before she could sit down her mother interrupted her, "Sweetheart what are doing?"

"Sitting down?" _What else? Or does she want me to stand? _Kagome looked at her.

"Oh, no, Sweetheart you're not sitting there. You're sitting beside Mr. Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi looked at Inuyasha with a big smile on her face. Kagome stood there with her mouth in a tight line. "Well don't just stand there, go sit."

_You have got to be kidding me. I have to sit by him though the whole dinner. Great. Just great. _As Kagome neared her seat Inyasha stood and pulled her chair out for her. She smiled at him and took a seat, "What a _gentlemen_ you are Mr. Inuyasha." She said sarcastically.

Kagome had lost her appetite during the time that everyone was eating and of course Inuyasha staring at her. She ate some of the food, but couldn't seem to force it all down. She felt irritated, annoyed, and the burning sensation of Inuyashas eyes was burning right through her. She tried to ignore it, but it just kept getting bigger and bigger the more he stared at her.

Dinner couldn't go by any slower. It felt like she'd been sitting there for a century, but it had only been a hour since Inuyasha got there. Her father and Inuyasha talked about sports, business, and many other things while her mother just sat and smiled and laughed and even made a comment once in a while. _Could this go any slower?_

Inuyasha finished his plate of food and Kagome couldn't help but notice that he'd practically cleaned his plate. "Mrs. Higurashi the Chicken Alfredo was delicious." He commented.

"Oh, no don't thank me, thank Kagome she's the one who prepared this dinner." She smiled at him.

"Well, Kagome I do hope you cook some more delicious foods for me when you arrive at my house tomorrow." Inuyasha turned towards her.

"As you wish." Kagome sounded so irritated, and he noticed the irritation in her voice and smiled at her. She could see something burning in his eyes that made her inside curl up. She gasped and turned away from him because she knew exactly what she saw in his eyes. Lust. Lust for her. _Oh my God! He wants me! _

"Honey, are you not hungry?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her. "You've barely touched your food."

Kagome looked at her mother all the way at the end of the table. Her face was still flushed from what she'd just seen. "No. I'm not hungry. It seems as though I've lost my appetite and I can't imagine _why_." She turned towards Inuyasha and she could see the humor written all over his face. He knew why she was so flushed.

"Well that's a shame, but you should at least try to eat something. We don't want you turning into skin and bones now do we, Honey." Mrs. Higurashi laughed at the little _joke_ she'd just made, but all Kagome could do was grip the fork she had in her hand so she wouldn't chunk it at her mother. The irritation was back.

"Oh, no Mother, we wouldn't want that now would we." Kagome didn't want to sit there any longer so she asked if she could be excused.

"Excused? Why no. We have a guest who is here to see you and you haven't even spoken that much to him or had dessert." Her mother replied and smiled at Inuyasha. "So do tell what brought you hear tonight."

"Well you know, I just wanted to see if everything was ready for tomorrow and check up on Kagome and see if she's been good." Inuyasha smirked at Kagome.

Kagome grabbed her glass of wine and gulped some down before she answered. "Well I've been as good as I can be." She raised her glass of wine at him and took a sip once again.

Inuyasha looked at her with a smile on his face. "Now, what makes you believe that I believe that? What about Ren, has he been _good_ to you?"

Kagome almost choked on the wine at what she was hearing. _Oh. My. God. He knows. _She looked at him and he imitated what she'd done and raised his glass of wine at her. She knew that the question he'd just asked had a secret meaning to it. He was asking her if Ren was good in bed.

_Well two can play this game! _"Yes. He is _very_ good to me." Kagome stared him right in the eye and smiled at him.

Inuyasha smirked at her before he responded. "I imagine. But I bet that I'll be _better_ to you then he was. _Way_ better." Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was talking dirty to her.

_This is what I'm going to have to live with? A sick minded pig. Great. Just great. _"No. I beg to differ, but Ren will always be better to me then you." Kagome looked at him.

"Well isn't this marvelous! You and Inuyasha are having a wonderful discussion about Ren." Kagomes mom interrupted the stare off her and Inuyasha were having. _She actually has no idea that we are having a discussion about sex. Wow. She must be stupid._

Inuyasha looked at Mrs. Higurashi and smiled. "Well it depends on what you think we were talking about. I was actually talking about Ren and Kagome having-"

"Oh, look! Dessert!" Kagome cut him off. She was beyond flushed by now. Her mother and father turned their attention towards the chef who brought out a Mexican Flan. While their attention was turned towards the chef, who was cutting the Flan, Inuyasha grabbed her had and almost made her spill her wine. _What the..? _Then he set it down on his very hard boner.

Kagome squeaked and tried to pull away from his grasp, but it was too strong. "Do you feel how hard I am just for you? I could fuck you right here and now. All I'd have to is make up an excuse and you'd be _all mine_." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Kagome couldn't deny that fact that she was absolutely turned on by this.

Inuyasha let go of her hand, and Kagome quickly pulled it away. _What the hell was that! I can NOT be feeling these things for him. Pull yourself together Higurashi! _Kagome grabbed her glass of wine and drank all of it.

"More?" Asked one of the maids.

"Huh?" Kagome looked at her. "No. No more wine." She looked at her mother and father enjoying their Flan and Inuyasha laughing at a joke her parents just told. _How could they have not seen that? How can they not know that there is sexual tension in the room? _

Kagome couldn't possibly eat anything at the moment she was too shocked at what she'd just felt. Both physically and mentally. She was so distracted that she didn't even hear when her mother spoke to her. "Kagome, please show Mr. Inuyasha to the door." _What!_

Inuyasha stood up and held his hand out to help her out, but she refused to take it. She walked ahead of him and when they got to the door she finally spoke, "Don't let the door hit you on the way out." She smiled at him because her brave side was back.

Inuyasha smiled at her and was walking towards the door, but then in an instant he had he pinned to the wall. "Oh, sweet Kagome, I can not wait to have you at my house and show you some damn manners." He smiled at her. "And trust me, if you pull those little stunts that you've been pulling for the last tow days, you'll be punished. Your punishment list is already long enough, you don't want to add to it do you?"

Kagome was speechless. _Punish! _She squeaked. She couldn't speak, she just stared at him. "Nothing to say? No smart ass comment? You're learning already." He looked down at her for a few minutes, and then she saw the same thing she'd seen in his eyes, during dinner.

Then he launched himself at her. He pressed his lips hard onto hers and nibbled on her bottom lip to grant him access to her mouth. Kagome obeyed his command and let him in, and she couldn't help but kiss him back. He was rough, but it turned her on so much. Inuyasha pressed himself to her, and she could feel his erection press onto her thigh. She moaned and that made him kiss her deeper and make his erection harder. Kagome didn't even feel herself moan, it just happened.

He pulled away from her and looked at her, "You just had to bite that damn lip." Then he went back to kissing her.

Kagome wrapped her hands in his hair and pulled on it. In return Inuyasha slid his hand up her dress until he got to her panties. He started drawing little circles on her thigh and then he grabbed her ass and she moaned in respond. She'd never have thought that she'd want him as bad as she did, but right then and now she wanted him. Bad. And as fast as it started, it stopped. Kagome was surprised, and was breathing hard just like him and then she looked at him. "Why'd you stop?" Kagome almost sounded upset.

Inuyasha composed himself then smiled at her and pulled his hands away from her and started walking towards the door. "I'm going to make you mine, but on _my_ terms." He turned towards her, "Be ready by twelve sharp." Then he left.

Kagome was left standing there for a couple minutes after he left thinking about what just happened and how badly she wanted it. _I can't feel these things for him. I can't. _Kagome walked to the elevator and pushed the button to her floor and got inside the elevator. _By twelve? That doesn't give me time to do what I need to do. I'll just have to do it now._ When she got to her floor she reached for her keypad, but it wasn't there. _Huh? _She turned towards it and saw that it wasn't there anymore._ What the hell!_ Kagome got back in the elevator and went down to find her mother.

As soon as she stepped out she found one of the maids, "What happened to my keypad?" Kagome asked her; She couldn't hide the anger in her voice.

The maid looked at her and was a little frightened by Kagomes anger. "You mother had it taken out this morning, since you will be leaving in the morning Miss."

_It hasn't been there since morning.. How come I didn't notice before now? _Kagome went back upstairs and grabbed her purse and car keys. When she got back downstairs her mother was there talking to the maid. But Kagome was too pissed and didn't even bother to acknowledge her. "Where do you think you're going?" Her mother asked.

"Out." Kagome replied.

"Oh, no, you're not."

Kagome turned around, "And why not!?"

Mrs. Higurashi walked towards Kagome. "Because it's late. You have a big day tomorrow and need to be rested."

"Like I care." Kagome started walking towards the door again.

"Kagome, you are not going out. You might try to fool us, but we know what you are doing." Her mother walked after her,

Kagome stopped in her tracks. _What I'm doing?!_ "And what am I doing Mother?"

"You're going to run away aren't you? We knew this would happen, and we've set up guards everywhere. You are not leaving this house and destroying this family!"

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Run away... Why didn't I think of that sooner._ "I am not running away Mother!"

"Yes you are! And you are not leaving!" Kagomes mother shouted at her.

Kagome walked past her mother back to the elevator, but before she closed the door to the elevator she said one last thing to her mother. "You have no idea how bad I want to punch you right now. Yes, Mother punch the living shit out of you for you and your inconsiderate self. I'm tired of holding in what I feel, and seeing as I'm leaving tomorrow, I'm going to tell you how bad I hate you right now! Goodbye."

Then she closed the door and her mother who's mouth was hanging open. _Oh yes the fuck I am Mother. _Kagome walked to laptop and searched for that herb place that Yuki had told her about a long time ago. As soon as she pressed enter the little shop popped up. _Kaede's Herbs.. That'll do. _She printed out the directions and walked to her window and started climbing onto her tree. There was a branch that extended past their fence. She was going out whether they liked it or not. She had things she needed to take care of before he came tomorrow.

Kagome started walking towards town as soon as she landed on the sidewalk. She stopped a few houses down from where her house was at and signaled for a cab. When the cab pulled up she told him to drive to AT&T. She was about to get herself a new phone. "Can you wait here?" Kagome asked as she got out.

"Well if I wait for you it'll cost you extra." He said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Like I care how much it costs. Just wait here." She stepped out of the cab and walked into the store.

There was a man who looked to be between 20 and 25, who walked toward her. "Hi, how can I help you today?" He couldn't keep eye contact with her because his eyes kept going to her boobs. _Great. A hot guy is checking me out, and I feel irritated at him._

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "I need a new phone."

He smiled at her, "Well, right this way then." He walked behind the counter and asked her what her number was and she told him what it was. "Well it seems as though this is going to be your fifth replacement. What phone would you like?" He asked her.

"iPhone 5s." Kagome said to him.

"That's going to be a big bill. Are you sure you don't want a cheaper phone?" He asked her.

Kagome smiled at him. "I don't care how much it costs. Just give me the iPhone 5s." She couldn't keep the irritation from showing up in her voice.

He looked a little surprised by her tone. "Okay. We're going to have the person, who's name your card is under, here for this." _Crap. I'm just gunna have to wing it._

"Do you not know who I am? Of course you don't." Kagome straightened herself up. "My father doesn't have time to come here and do stupid, unimportant things like this."

"I'm sorry, but its store policy." He said.

"Do you not know who my father is?" Kagome asked him and he shook his head. "Well, I'm Kagome Higurashi and my father is Mr. Higurashi." Kagome pulled out her I.D. to show him that she wasn't lying.

When he saw her name written on her I.D. his face dropped. _Yes! _"I am so sorry Miss Higurashi! I will get your phone quickly!"

Kagome smiled at him. "No problem. But please hurry I have somewhere to be."

He hurried off to the back of the store and come back ten minutes later with her phone in its box and walked back to the desk. "Please wait a moment while we get you card ready." He sounded very nervous because everyone knows who Mr. Higurashi is. He the nicest business man in Japan, but no one dares cross him because he can ruin anyone in an instant. He was nice, but her father could be just as cruel as any other man. He is very wealthy because he has connections everywhere, and he is one of wealthiest man alive.

After waiting for ten minutes he called her up. "Okay Miss Higurashi you total will be-"

Kagome cut him off, "I don't care. Here." She handed him her credit card.

After paying and making her sign the paper work she got her phone and walked out of the store. The cab was still there waiting for her. When she climbed in she handed him the paper with the address to Kaede's Herb shop. "Umm, Ma'am? This is in a little village 4 hours away from here." He looked a little confused.

"Well its 11 now so I suggest you get started." Kagome said to him.

"You know it'll cost a lot right?" He looked at her threw his mirror.

"Money is not an issue. Just go." Kagome settled in the back of the cab and waited while he started it back up. As the miles flew by Kagome couldn't help but feel sad. _My life is going to change tomorrow.._ Then she drifted off to sleep.

*** **Kagome's Dream*****

Kagome was on the ground hugging herself, she couldn't stop crying. Hands come to her to help her up, but she pushed them away. She looked up at him, but everything's blurry. His face is all blurry and her face is all wet from tears and she can't look at him anymore.

Then she hears someone talking behind her, and doesn't have the strength to look at who it is. She can hear him speaking but she can't make out any words. Kagome lays on the ground staring up at the stars, with tears rolling down her cheeks, until the voice soon fades away and she's all alone. She then pulls herself up and starts crawling away. Her knees are scraped, her hands are scratched, and she's tired. And She falls on her stomach and can't manage to get back up.

Kagome cries on the ground for a long time before she finally gets up and starts walking away. She doesn't stop walking until she steps on something sharp. Its a fang lying on the ground. She bends down to pick it up and stares at it. _Who's is this?_ Kagome holds it tight in her hand and continues walking and doesn't stop until she's at her house.

*****End Of Dream*****

Kagome wakes up suddenly and is covered in a thin layer of sweat. _What was that?_ The cab pulls up to a little shop located beside the woods. She stares at the woods for a moment then gets out. She walks to the door of the shop and opens it and bells chime. "Hello?" Kagome says. "Is anyone here? Are you closed?"

Then an old lady with an eye patch and a cane walks out of a door behind the counter. "No, not at all, child ." The old lady stops in her tracks and stares at Kagome for a moment.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Kagomes hands automatically go to her face.

"No, no, child. I just stopped because you are very pretty." The old lady went behind the counter. "So what can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for something that will..." Kagome pauses. "Well, that will help me block out or mute my emotions." Kagome blushes because it just sounds weird to be asking for a thing like that. "Do you have something like that?"

"Most people ask for something to control emotions not block them." The old lady stars walking towards another section of the store. "I do have something like that, but before I give them to you I will have to ask some questions." The old lady walks to a shelf and pulls a little box from it. "Before we begin, you must take a pregnancy test." She hands the box to Kagome.

Kagome blushes. "Okay.. Ugh where's your bathroom?"

The old lady sits on a chair, and gets the clipboard off the table. "Over there." She points to a door.

Kagome walks to the door and when she's in there she looks at herself in the mirror. _I never thought about getting pregnant! What if I am.. Ren and I had sex yesterday and.. and.. Oh my gosh I have to stop freaking myself out! I am not pregnant! _She walks to the toilet and pees on the stick.

When she was finished she washed her hands and walked back to the old lady and handed her the stick. "Very well. It will take sometime for us to get the results. So then lets begin with the questions. By the way I'm Kaede." She looked down at her paper and read the first question. "Okay so what is your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

Kaede wrote is down. "When was your last period?"

"Last week." Kagome sat down on a chair across from her.

"When was the last day you were sexually active?" She asked without being uncomfortable.

_She must be used to asking these questions. _"Umm yesterday." Kagome looked down with a blush already on her cheeks.

"Do or did you have any sickness? Whether they be serious or minor."

Kagome had to think about that for a moment. "No. I don't have any sickness and I've never had a bad cold or anything for no more than a day or two."

Keade looked up at her. "That's strange. You're human so you must at least get them for a week or longer. Unless you have a very strong immune system. Are you half demon, child."

Kagome had to laugh at that. "No."

"Are you a priestess?" Kaede asked her.

"Yes." Kagome looked at her. "But I'm not very powerful."

Kaede wrote something else down and then looked back up her. "Child, every priestess is powerful." She was about to ask the next question when the little stick started beeping.

Kaede picked it and gasped. _Oh no!_ She wrote down whatever was showing on the little then she turned back to Kagome. "That is very strange."

Kagome was scared. "Oh my goodness.. please tell me what it says! Am I pregnant?"

"No, no, Child. Well you see I ran out of the normal pregnancy tests so I used one that I use with costumers who want to know if their destined for a demon." Kaede looked at her to see if she was keeping up with what she said. "Your's came out positive. You will be a _mate_ to a demon. It doesn't say who, but it says that you will." Kaede paused. "Are you seeing a demon right now, Child"

Kagome looked down. "I was... but it ended. And he was only half." _Could Ren and I be destined? _"But what's so strange about that?" She looked up at the old lady.

"Most priestess do not become a mate, Child. I've only met a handful of them, but it is very rare for a priestess to be one." She explained.

"Oh," Was all Kagome could say.

"You do know how demons choose their mates right?" Kaede asked.

"No?"

"They can smell it, but only when the demon wants to find his mate. You see most demons want to have fun before settling down. So they can choose to turn it on or off. But that's only for demons, it's very complicated, and it's only for demons." Kaede paused. "They also know when they get someone pregnant. You see a demon can only get _their _destined mate pregnant." Keade paused. "Some demon even deny the fact that their demon chose someone they didn't want, and they go with someone that _they _choose. Even if they can't have anything special with them. Many demons do this, but they eventually leave that human and find their mate, or the human leaves because it's not what they expected."

Kagome got a little confused by that. "So I won't be able to have kids until I find my.. mate?"

"Yes. But enough of that. Why do you need the pills that you came here for?" She asked.

_Pills? Good I can do pills. _"It's very complicated." Kagome looked at her. "I feel things for a man that I shouldn't. I love my ex-boyfriend with all my heart. I've been with him for a long time and.. and now I'm supposed to leave him and be someone else." Kagome felt tears forming in her eyes. "I don't want to feel what I feel for him. I can't.. I just can't.." Tears fell out of Kagomes eyes, "And to make it worse, my family is practically forcing me to do it."

"I'm sorry. Is it an arranged marriage?" Kaede asked.

Kagome wiped away the tears. "Kind of."

"Okay. Have you ever been here?" Kaede asked.

Kagome looked at her, "No, this is my first time here."

Kaede frowned, "Are you sure?"

Kagome was confused. "Yes. I have never been here. Why?"

"It's just that you've been... Never mind I'm probably mistaking you for someone else." Kaede got up and walked to an aisles and Kagome followed. "Here you are." She handed Kagome a little bottle of blue pills that held fifty pills inside of it. "You must only take one to two pills a day if you wish to not feel something. When you take this be sure to eat first because this pill blocks out _all _emotions. You will not feel hungry, tired, sleepy, anything. You will feel numb."

Kagome smiled. _This is exactly what I need. _"Okay, but I want five bottles of this." Kaede looked at her strange, but did as she was asked to do and got four more for Kagome.

"Make sure you only take two. Three is pushing it, but it's not dangerous. You will not feel anything for twelve hours per pill. So if you take two you will not feel anything for twenty-four hours and so on." She handed Kagome three bottles. "You can overdose on these pills and die. Even if you do not feel hungry, eat." Then she handed Kagome the last bottle and walked towards the check out counter. "Oh and make sure to use the bathroom too because you will not feel the need to use it. Just once every hour or two go to the bathroom or you'll go on yourself."

As Kaede was ringing her up, Kagome thought about the dreams that she'd been dreaming for the past two days and the flash of that image of her that she got. "Is there something that can block out memories?" She asked.

Kaede stopped what she was doing and looked at her. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

Kagome chewed on her lip. "I've been having dreams of me, but I don't remember doing any of that stuff. And my mother told me of a time last year when I broke up with my boyfriend and I don't remember doing that. I had a flash of an image yesterday, but I don't know what it is."

"The brain blocks out memories of things that are too traumatic for us too handle." Kaede finished ringing her up. "But people can also block out memories of things they don't want people to remember or find out about."

"Can you do it?" Kagome asked her.

"Yes." Kaede looked at her.

"What makes someone start remembering what their mind has blocked off?" Kagome asked her.

"It can be many things, Child. Stress, new things, objects, anything." Kaede looked at the screen. "Your total is-"

Kagome handed Kaede her card. "Money doesn't matter to me. Feel free to take out one-hundred for yourself. You've been really helpful."

Kaede smiled at her. "Thank you, Child." She handed Kagome the bag with the pills, and she signed the paper.

Kagome grabbed the bag and started walking to the door. "Do you think their memories?" She turned back to look at Kaede. "What I'm having, I mean. Or are they just my imagination?"

Kaede looked at her for a moment before she finally answered. "I have no idea, Child."

Kagome paused for a moment then she left the store. The cab driver was asleep so Kagome knocked on the window to wake him up. The sun was already rising and Kagome looked at her phone. "Its six o'clock." Kagome said then got in the cab and gave the driver the address to her house.

_I had been in there for nearly three hours.. what I'm dreaming of.. is it a memory? If it is I hope I never find out what happened to me.. What I feel when I dream about it is horrible. I can't imagine what I'd feel if I knew what happened or if it even happened to me. I'd be truly and utterly broken.._

"Can you stop at a store? There's something I need to get." Kagome said to the cab driver. About ten minutes later he stopped at Walgreen's and she got out.

Kagome walked straight to the medicine aisle and got six bottles of Advil that help fifty pills in each, two bottles of Tylonal PM, and one bottle of Tylonal. When she was done checking out, Kagome walked to the bathroom and pulled out the five bottles of the pills Kaede gave her. She opened the Advil bottles and dumped the Advil pills in the trash and put all of the Emotion Blocking pills in the Advil bottle. _There. Now no one will suspect of the pills._

Kagome came out of the store carrying nothing, but her purse. She got in and he drove away and she soon fell asleep an the way back to her house. She didn't dream of anything that time. She was awoken when the driver stopped all of the sudden and she flew to the floor. "What the hell!" Kagome screamed at him.

"Sorry it's just that I think you gave me the wrong address. This is the Higurashi mansion." He looked at her.

"And?" Kagome asked as she yawned. She looked at her phone and saw that it was ten thirty. _Almost two hours left of my freedom.._ "This is my house." Kagome said to him.

"Oh." Was all he could say. "Umm your total is 1,037.40 dollars."

Kagome handed him her card and when he handed it back she stuffed it in her purse along with the pills and phone. "Thanks." She said as she got out and walked to her gate and entered the code and walked in.

Kagome saw that there were already moving trucks located in her drive way and they were moving all of her things from her house to the trucks. _Goodbye life.._

When Kagome arrived on her floor her mother came at her. "Where the hell have you been!" She shouted. "I've been worried sick! After our disagreement I came up here and you weren't here! I thought you ran away!"

"How did you..? Oh yeah because you got my shield taken away!" Kagome yelled back. She set her purse down on her chair and went to her closet to get the clothes she left out for today.

_The last peice of clothes that will ever be in this closet. _Kagome hesitated in taking it, but then she yanked them down. She started walking to the bathroom but he mother was still yelling at her.

"Kagome you know that all of this for our family! And that shield needed to be taken down since you're leaving." She walked towards her. "You put us through grief when you left! We thought you left us for good! What did you go do? Did you go see Ren! Inuyasha will not be happy if you did!"

"No mother this if for you! So you won't loose anything and be ashamed to be one of us! You didn't even fight for me! You're just handing me to the wolf! I don't care about you so leave me the hell alone until it is time for me to go!" Kagome slammed the door on her mother. "And its none of your business what I did or do from now on!"

Tears were already forming in her eyes. She didn't want to cry anymore so she sucked it up and took a shower and got ready to meet the man she would have to live with for a while. _How could she be so nice to me then so cold to me? She treats me like I'm an object and not her daughter.. Her only daughter. Yeah I have a brother, but he's at boarding school. I won't even get to say goodbye..._

Kagome put on the dress that she had chosen. It had a white lacy top with a peachy silky bottom. It was staples and she wore pearl earrings, necklace and ring. She loved pearls, and she wore sparkly gold and silver flats. She put her hair in a bun and applied make-up. She only put on mascara and eyeliner and she finished by putting on lip gloss.

"So this is it.." Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. _I can't do this.. I'm not strong enough.. _She felt tears threatening to spill. Before Kagome could think or cry anymore there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Miss Kagome, Mr. Inuyasha is here." One of the maids said.

"What time is it?" Kagome asked her as she opened the door.

"It 12:05, Miss. He's been downstairs for a while now." She said.

"He's been here all this time..?" Kagome asked herself. "Thank you. You can go now." Kagome left the bathroom and went to her room to get her purse. She looked at her room one last time before going to the elevator. When the doors opened Inuyasha was waiting for her.

"I'm glad you finally decided to come down." He said with a smile as he looked her up and down.

Kagome didn't say anything, she just stepped out of the elevator. "I'm ready to go to hell."

Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm. "Well I see that smart as mouth is back."

Kagome smiled at him. "It sure is, and it's as fierce as ever." She looked around and saw that her parents weren't waiting downstairs at all. _They're not even going to say goodbye.. I was mean earlier, but still.. I'm doing all of this for them.. _Kagome shook her head. "Shall we go now? Or are you just going to stand there?"

Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm, again. "Oh, you are as eager as ever. What's gotten you so worked up sweet little, Kagome" He whispered into her ear.

_Oh, God.. The way he said my name.. _ "Oh, I don't know.. Maybe it's you." Kagome pulled out of his grip, but he grabbed her arm again.

"You will to learn to respect me," He grabbed on tighter and started walking towards the door and Kagome tried to keep up without tripping on her feet. "Sooner or later."

Kagome winced as the tightness of his grip grew stronger and pulled out of his grip. "You can't treat me like this!"

"I can treat you however I want." He towered over her.

Kagomes pulse was quickening as he moved closer to him. She couldn't deny that she wanted him. "No.." Kagome moved away from him and went to the door. "I'm ready to leave."

"Eager as ever aren't we?" Inuyasha walked towards her and before he could reach her, Kagome walked out of the door. "Aren't you going to say goodbye to your parents." He asked as he got to her.

Kagome paused and looked at him. "No, we already said bye."

Inuyasha walked over to his limousine and his shofer opened the door for him and he held it open for Kagome to get in. She hesitated in getting in and looked around at her yard and house one last time. "Hurry up." Inuyasha ordered.

Kagome got into the limousine and sat across from him. Inuyasha kept staring at her and she tried to ignore it, but he just kept staring until it finally got to her. "Will you stop looking at me!"

A smirk appeared on his face, "No because I can and will look at you whenever I want." He got up and sat next to her. "You look very beautiful, Kagome." _The way he says it sounds so sexy.. Oh my God! He called me beautiful! _Kagome looked at him and once again she saw lust in his eyes, but she wasn't going to give in this time. He started lean towards her and she couldn't seem to moved away from him.

Inuyasha planted a gentle kiss on her lips and when she kissed him back he got rougher and his body toward over hers. Kagome was pushed down onto the seat and her dress came up. His hands came up to her thighs and he started caressing her legs. His touch burned her and she couldn't deny that she was turn on by this.

"I want you so bad." He said. Inuyasha started to run his hands down Kagomes sex. It felt so damn good and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth. And that's when her senses came back to her. She tried to push him off of her, but he was too heavy.

"You're so wet.." Inuyasha grunted as he continued kissing her down her neck.

It felt so so good, but Kagome couldn't do that to herself. She couldn't just give in because it felt good. "Get off." Kagome whispered. But Inuyasha wasn't listening to her. "Get off!" Kagome pushed against him. Then suddenly she felt a hot sensation in her hands and next thing she knew Inuyasha flew off of her.

"What the hell!" He yelled at her.

Kagome looked at her hands in shock. He moved to her and grabbed her hands. "What did you just do to me!" He was angry and she couldn't deny that she was a little afraid.

"I..I don't know." Kagome looked at him. "I've never done that before.." Kagome stuttered. "That's only happened when I shoot arrows... but never like this." The sensation in her hands were going away and she could feel the prickling sensation in her fingers. "Can you please let go."

Inuyasha let go of her and sat down next to her. "Are you a priestess?" He asked and Kagome nodded. "Huh? Who would have know that, _you _of all people, are a priestess." He mocked her.

Kagome slapped him. "I am not a whore, if that's what you're trying to say! This is the 21st century, so of course, priestesses have evolved! What did you expect me to be all holy? Well I'm not!" Kagome turned away from him because she was fuming.

Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. "Lets get one thing straight. You do not disrespect me! And you do not EVER slap me! Is that understood bitch?" He asked her. "I can be nice, but I can be just as cruel." He looked at her in the eyes, and she realized that she'd crossed the line.

"It's not my fault you came onto me!" Kagome yelled back. "And it's not my fault that happened! You are not the boss of me and it was your fault for getting slapped! You were insinuating that I was some type of whore or something." Kagome fought back.

"Learn to respect me because you just earned yourself a bad punishment and trust me you'll be screaming for me to let you leave by the time I'm done with you." He smiled a wicked smile at her and let her go and moved back across the seat. He pulled out his phone and spent the whole ride on it.

Kagome gulped. She had no idea what he was talking about. _Is he going to spank me? I've never been spanked! Is he going to torture me? I'm scared, for the first time since I met him, I can honestly say that I'm terrified of what he's going to do to me..._

For the rest of the ride to Inuyashas house, Kagome was silent. Inuyasha didn't look or speak to her the whole ride there. Kagome was beyond scared and she stared out the window. She didn't want to look at him. _This is all my fault.. First day here and I'm already in trouble. It's not my fault I have a bad mouth and a twitching palm that wants to smack him. I just can't seem to control my self around him._

The ride there was long and torturous and Kagome soon fell asleep.

**!**

**!**

!  
!

**AN: **Please review! Sorry it took so long, but I got a new laptop and I had school going on but now I'm on summer so the next chapter will be coming soon! I don't really like this chapter a lot, I feel like I could do better, but I wanted to update so this is what I came up with! The next chapter is almost done, so it's coming soon! But please tell me if you guys like it and what you think of it so far and what you think will happen! **Please Review! **Thanks! (:

Oh and I don't own any of the products that are on here like the Advil, iPhone 5s, Tylonal, the stores, and such. And I have no idea if someone else came up with the emotion pills so yeah!

P.S. Does anyone know how to download Microsoft Word onto a laptop? I have no clue how to! D: Someone **please** tell me how in a review or PM! Thanks! (:


	5. Chapter 5

**UPDATE!**

Okay so I know that I haven't updated the story in a while and I've been getting messages asking me if I was going to keep going with the story or not.

I am continuing with the story, but its just taking me a little bit to get it all together.

For some reason the chapter 5 and 6 document got deleted off my laptop so I have to start all over and I do not remember everything that I put in those chapters so its just taking a bit more time. Plus I have school and work.

I'm trying to get the chapters close to what I had them before they got deleted. I will try to get chapter 5 up soon. Also it will be long because I'm going to make 5 and 6 one chapter instead of two so It'll save me time.

I made an email so if any of you have a question about the story you can ask me!

fflover1727

I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY!

I will try to have it up by this month or the next!

~LoVeR1727 (:


End file.
